


Extra Dry

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confused Beka, Dancing, Double Penetration, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Holiday Gift Prompt, Judgement stares, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Overthinking Beka, Polyamory, Poor Beka gets teased a lot, Seung gil has somewhat of a personality, Who knew?, coffee shop AU, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The coffee shop Poly AU that one person has been begging me for...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts).



> Eclair honey-- we have talked this ship for... OMG... almost two years now? And I know you have been wanting me to write them for well over a year... well darling-- here ya go! 
> 
> This will be one of my shorter chapter (word count wise) and one I plan to still keep on the shorter side!!! Hope you enjoy!

“I thought I said I wanted this cappuccino extra dry!” a voice barked over the counter at Otabek.

Looking up, Otabek was just rinsing his foaming pitcher and stared into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. It took him a moment to process that he was being talked too-- standing there, holding a cloth, and he was sure his mouth was hanging wide open like a damn idiot too.

“Here, lemme make it,” Seung gil said, knocking his hip against Otabek’s, making him finally move. Reaching out, Seung gil grabbed the cup that the blond was holding and then clicked his tongue at Otabek. “Yeah… this feels more like a latte.”

“Sorry,” Otabek muttered, and decided turning his back to wipe down counters was best the hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Well at least someone here knows the difference between a damn cappuccino and a latte!” the voice barked.

A chuckle from Seung gil and Otabek heard the steamer going, making loud sounds as he extra foamed the milk. Scrubbing the counters harder, he was ready to just melt into the floor. Why did someone so beautiful have to be so hateful?

Once the steamer stopped, the distinctive sounds of Seung gil setting up the cappuccino and then passing it over. Holding his breath, Otabek was waiting for the bell on the door to chime-- saying this beautiful bitch was leaving.

“Ah, perfect!” the blond chirped. His tone had changed completely, and he seemed almost… normal.

Gathering up some nerve, Otabek turned, only to see a smug smirk from Seung gil at him.

“Told you! Your damn cappuccinos are more like lattes,” Seung gil pointed out.

“Whatever,” Otabek mumbled.

“Ah! But it was a good try!” the blond said, smiling over at him as he sipped his drink.

Otabek always found it odd how a few sips of caffeine and people somehow magically changed. He was sure if he had watched the first sip, he could have easily seen the transformation happen-- but alas, he was sort of hoping this beautiful creature would just leave.

“I’ll be back,” the blond said, turning and walking out the door.

Another laugh, and Otabek turned to glare-- Seung gil was finding this all too amusing.

“I love when you get flustered,” Seung gil said, smacking him with a towel.

“Fuck off,” Otabek mumbled, leaving from behind the counter to go clean down the tables in the cafe. He really hated Seung gil at times-- especially mornings he decided to over caffeinated himself and bring out his personality. He preferred him better when he was quiet and shy, like when they first met.

And that was how their morning ended…

 

* * *

 

“Ah! You are getting better, but still not as good at Seung gil’s!” Yuri said, passing his cup back over the bar.

It had been two weeks and without fail, after the morning rush, Yuri would come in and order his cappuccino. After the first week they finally learned his name since he had quickly turned into one of their regulars.

It was nice as the cafe was quiet at this time, they could clean up and restock everything. Plus, Yuri loved to make Otabek ‘try’ to make his cappuccino, then fail each time.

“I just can’t make this damn impossible drink!” Otabek growled, tossing Yuri’s all too heavy drink away.

“You would think after a year you could at least foam milk properly,” Seung gil would say, hip bumping him out the way to make it.

“That is what I have you around for,” Otabek said, smacking Seung gil with his towel.

“So... what is Otabek good for?” Yuri asked, leaning on the bar with his hands under his chin-- and what Otabek could have sworn was him batting his eyelashes at them.

“Well if I figure that out… I’ll let ya know,” Seung gil said, starting up the steamer, drowning out Yuri’s laugh.

“I really hate you at times,” Otabek said, loud enough for Seung gil to hear.

Yuri just stayed at the end of the bar, smiling and watching them. Otabek had also learned that Yuri was in between classes at this time, which was why he came by. He said he was looking for somewhere quiet to do homework-- though Otabek had never seen him do any studying.

“What are you studying?” Otabek asked, moving closer to where Yuri was.

“Sports medicine,” Yuri said, “Boring as fuck really…”

“Then why do you do it?” Seung gil asked, moving and pushing Otabek with his hip.

A shrug and Yuri sipped at his drink. “The hot men,” Yuri said, winking at both of them. “Maybe I should have gone into being a barista instead.” Then spinning on his heels to leave but before leaving yelled over his shoulder. “See ya tomorrow!”

“The fuck was that?” Seung gil asked.

“That… was Yuri,” Otabek said-- both of them watching the space Yuri had just filled. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m asking you nicely,” Otabek pleaded with Seung gil, “Let me ask him out first.”

“Why? So you can whisk him off on one of your one night wild rides then leave him hanging?” Seung gil asked, grabbing for another bag of coffee beans to grind.

“One time! Ohmygod!” Otabek groaned.

“Yup,” Seung gil said, turning his back to him. “And I’ll remind you of it… especially since you always seem to forget.”

It had been over a year ago, they had just become roommates, and decided a night out of drinking was what was needed. Partying, drinking, and then waking up naked wrapped around the other-- they decided being friends was probably what they needed to be since they were already roommates and the entire dating and living together thing was too much for either of them.

Neither had really dated, though nothing else happen between them. Now and then Seung gil threw a comment at Otabek that made him wonder  _ why _ had they never tried dating in the past year…

Then Yuri had breezed in-- fucking both their minds.

Again, the morning rush was over, and they both waited for Yuri to buzz in and demand his drink. Sighing heavily, Otabek leaned against the back wall, staring over at Seung gil. They had been good friends-- amazing friends really. Baristas in the morning, afternoons off to relax, and evenings doing odd and end jobs. Seung gil had always aspired to be a writer, and Otabek wanted to be a musician. Unfortunately at this time, neither of those dreams paid their bills. A small apartment where they shared bills, and it all worked.

That was until Yuri came through.

“We can make him pick,” Seung gil said, turning and staring Otabek directly in the eyes.

“You’re kidding, right?” Otabek asked.

“Not at all,” Seung gil said, his voice lower as he looked away.

“Look… if this going to cause an issue--”

The door opened and like a whirlwind, Yuri came bursting through.

“My two favorite baristas!” Yuri exclaimed, leaning on the counter, smiling over at them both. “Wanna give it a try today, Beka? Or you know you’ll fuck it up?”

His smile was infectious, but neither were smiling back. Shaking his head, Otabek motioned towards Seung gil. “Nah, he can get it for you.” Turning his back, he went to do mindless work-- waiting for that moment Seung gil asked Yuri out.

“What is with you two today?” Yuri asked. “The tension is too thick.”

Another sigh and Otabek closed his eyes, just wishing Seung gil would get it over with. He was not going to allow something like this to come between them, but he also knew he would love to see what Yuri and him had in store.

“Oh it is nothing,” Seung gil said, starting up the espresso. “Just our boy over here pouting.”

“Beka pouts?” Yuri asked, laughter hinted in his voice.

“I am  _ not _ pouting!” Otabek growled.

“Ah! There he is!” Yuri laughed.

“You are both assholes!” Otabek spit and threw his towel down, stomping his way to the back room. Maybe here he could get away from them both. His best friend and his crush. Usually the highlight of his day was working alongside Seung gil, then seeing Yuri-- today it only seem to cause him stress.

Leaning back in the shitty office chair, Otabek was ready to just go home and call it all a day. Pulling out his phone, he started to go through old pictures-- ones of him and Seung gil at different places around the city, and ones of them setting up their small apartment. How in the last year and half did Seung gil become such a main point in his life?

“Dude, you ok?” Seung gil asked, leaning against the wall and staring at him.

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

“You’re a damn liar,” Seung gil pointed out. “Listen… Yuri wants you back up front.”

“Of course he does…” Otabek sighed.

“Stop being a damn baby and get out here,” Seung gil said, turning on his heels and walking back to the bar.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Otabek stood and headed back out. Yuri was holding his cup, sipping his cappuccino when he made his way back.

“Welcome back,” Yuri smiled over at him.

Dammit, why did Yuri have to be so beautiful? His hair piled on top of his head in a messy bun, a scarf around his neck, with cheeks slightly pink from the cold outside and a sweater that was way to large on him. Otabek was sure there were legging that went along with the outfit and some boots, but from where he stood, he couldn’t tell.

“Sorry about that,” Otabek grumbled, and started to make himself a coffee.

“So Seung gil tells me you wanted to ask me out,” Yuri said.

Otabek froze.  _ What? _ Turning and looking at Seung gil, he was getting no response from him-- his face frozen and showing no emotion-- not that he ever showed much to begin with.

“Um… well…” Otabek stammered.

“But he also said he wanted to ask me out to,” Yuri continued. “Is this true?”

“Um…” Otabek mumbled.

“Did he forget how to talk?” Yuri asked Seung gil.

“He does that from time to time,” Seung gil responded.

Cursing internally, he hated that Seung gil knew him so damn well. Turning to glare at Seung gil, there was one of his rare, almost not there smiles gracing his face. He hated to admit, but Seung gil also was very beautiful. Thick dark lashes, full lips, hair that just seem to lay perfectly even when he barely did a damn thing to it-- skin almost porcelain white. Too bad his personality was such shit-- but Otabek had come to appreciate the brash honesty from Seung gil over time.

“So… I think I have an idea,” Yuri said, squinting slightly at them both, a sinister smile forming slowly.

“Oh?” They both asked, turning his way.

“Yeah!” Yuri said, the full smile now beaming from him. “Both of you take me out!”

“So you mean we each take you out… but who goes first?” Seung gil asked.

“No!” Yuri exclaimed. “We all go out together!”

Oh… 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, and Otabek found himself fighting for the bathroom so he could fix his hair. Seung gil kept barging in asking if his clothes were ok. 

“Dude… you’re fine!” Otabek exclaimed. 

“This was something mom had sent me… didn’t know if I should wear it or not,” Seung gil muttered. 

“Your clothes are dorky either way you go,” Otabek pointed out. 

“Fuck you,” Seung gil muttered. “At least my jeans don’t have holes in them.” 

Groaning, Otabek went back to combing his hair. He never understood how clueless Seung gil could be at times, but it kind of worked him. 

“Ok, we got to get going or we will be late,” Seung gil said, coming into the bathroom and grabbing Otabek’s cologne. 

“Hey!” Otabek cried out. 

“If we wear different colognes it could clash,” Seung gil stated, as Otabek grabbed back his cologne bottle. 

“Dude… that is weird! Wear your own!”

Tilting his head to the side, he could tell Seung gil was thinking it over. “Well yeah… maybe you are right. Let me just put a little of mine on…” 

What the hell was he even thinking--  _ this _ was all weird. He had no idea how he allowed some blond haired, green eyed hottie that came into the cafe every day talk him into this. 

Sadly, it didn’t take much convincing. Once they were ready, they headed out,  _ together _ to go meet their date. 

“So how is this gonna work?” Otabek asked as they got to the cafe, waving at their coworker behind the coffee bar. 

Seung gil shrugged his shoulders. “Hell if I know.” 

Before they could get too deep into conversation about it all, the bell on the door jingled and Yuri came walking in, grinning at them both. 

“Well don’t you two look nice!” Yuri exclaimed. “I’d order a drink, but I only like the ones you two make.” 

“You hate Otabek’s,” Seung gil pointed out. 

An arm laced through his and Yuri leaned into him. “But I like the effort he takes.” 

It was then Yuri took Seung gil’s arm and they headed out. “So where too?”

“We were thinking something simple,” Seung gil replied. 

“Dinner and a movie,” Otabek added. 

“Sounds great!” Yuri chirped, holding both their arms a bit tighter as they walked a few blocks over for dinner. 

Otabek really thought it would all be a battle over Yuri’s attention. He found out during dinner it wasn’t. Yuri stole food from both their plates (never offered up any of his), the conversation flowed easily-- it was nice. Otabek felt relaxed and oddly at ease. He even saw Seung gil smile a couple times and even laughed along at Yuri’s lame jokes. 

Somehow-- it was all working. 

When it was time for the check to come, him and Seung gil took it, and each put in money. Yuri offered to throw out the tip for the server. 

At the movies it was just as easy. They found themselves seats-- Yuri between them. Each held one of Yuri’s hands, and they relaxed into the movie. At a point, he heard a slight smacking of mouths and noticed Seung gil and Yuri were kissing a little bit. A small squeeze of Yuri’s hand and he smiled when Yuri squeezed back. He didn’t feel any jealousy. 

A little while later, he found himself on the receiving end of Yuri’s mouth. He had his hand in Yuri’s hair, knowing Seung gil held Yuri’s other hand-- but it was ok. At the end of the movie, they all had swollen lips and blushed faces. Seung gil gave Otabek a knowing smile as they walked Yuri back to his dorm room on campus. 

“I had fun tonight,” Yuri said to them both, letting go of their hands. “I hope we can do this again sometime.” Grabbing the front of his jacket, Otabek was pulled into a crushing kiss with Yuri. He felt Seung gil next to him, and when he peaked his eye open, he saw Seung gil kissing at Yuri’s neck. A gasp and Yuri was turning his head into Seung gil’s mouth-- and this time he was the one kissing at Yuri’s pale skin. “Seriously… let’s do this again… soon,” Yuri breathed out. 

All they could do was nod their heads as Yuri slipped into his dorm room. 

“That wasn’t weird,” Seung gil stated as they walked back to their flat. 

Otabek could only agree. How the hell did this happen? 

It just seemed to… work.

 

* * *

 

A few days later at the coffee shop, Yuri was twirling his finger through the foam in his cappuccino, smiling over at them. Both him and Seung gil where in good spirits that morning, and Yuri breezing through always helped that.

“So I got a little problem,” Yuri stated. 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“So my stupid roommate is having his girlfriend come stay the night with him,” Yuri said, looking at them both. “And he told me to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.” 

Otabek and Seung gil both looked at each other. Seung gil shrugged and nodded his head. A deep breath and Otabek smiled at Yuri. “You can stay with us.” 

“We have a couch,” Seung gil said. 

“And beds,” Otabek added, elbowing Seung gil. 

A grin and Yuri played with the foam a bit more in his cappuccino. “Perfect! You two saved me!”

“Well we wouldn’t was you just staying anywhere,” Otabek said. 

“Maybe we can have some fun too,” Yuri added with a wink. “Maybe some wine?” 

“Red or white?” Seung gil asked Yuri. 

“Definitely red, and sweet,” Yuri exclaimed. 

Seung gil nodded, and Otabek winked over at him. 

 

* * *

 

They had spent all afternoon cleaning their flat-- not that they were slobs or anything, but they wanted to tidy it up. Seung gil had run to the store and Otabek was picking up any stray clothes in his room. 

How was this all going to work? 

Otabek did not want to think too deeply on everything-- that was Seung gil’s job to overthink things. And knowing Seung gil-- he already had thought up a million different scenarios. 

He was glad they kept liquor in the flat-- he felt he was really going to need it. Once deeming his room as picked up as it was going to get, Otabek went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. 

“Drinking already?” Seung gil asked as he came through with a bag of groceries. 

“Just one drink,” Otabek replied, knocking the drink back a lot faster than he intended too. 

“You’re thinking way to much on this,” Seung gil pointed out. 

“And you’re not?” he asked. 

A shrug and Seung gil was putting away the stuff he got at the store. “Just let the pieces fall into place.” 

How was it, between the two of them, that Seung gil was the calm one? 

 

* * *

 

Laughter broke out all through dinner. Yuri had brought over pizzas, and they opened the wine. Finally relaxing a bit, Otabek was seated on the couch, with Yuri between the two of them. Yuri was currently in deep into one of his ‘nightmare roommate’ stories that had them all rolling with laughter. 

There were also small little things he did that stirred something inside Otabek. A hand on his knee, or Yuri even brushing Seung gil’s hair off his forehead-- he found he relaxed into it all. He did not mind the attention he got, or when Yuri turned his attention to Seung gil. Even after the pizza was gone (he was shocked at how much Yuri could eat) and they settled back more comfortably on the couch-- Yuri leaned up against him, his legs in Seung gil’s lap, while they sipped their wine. 

Otabek found out that Yuri thrived on being the center of attention-- which was something him and Seung gil were ok with. They did not mind drifting to the background. It only made Yuri more lively and the more he sipped his wine, the better his stories got. 

As their glasses emptied, Otabek got up to open another bottle. When he grabbed everyone’s glasses, Yuri hopped up to join him. The moment they were in the kitchen, he found himself pressed back into the cabinets and Yuri kissing him deeply. When Yuri pulled back, he was smirking at him, kissed his cheek and walked back out to the living room. 

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Otabek ran his finger through his hair.  _ This _ was the part he was unsure of. He didn’t think it would be a ‘sharing’ type deal as it seemed Yuri was equally into them both. Filling their glasses, he walked back out to the living room where he found Yuri straddled in Seung gil lap-- making out.

Setting the glasses down, he wasn’t sure what to do. A hand being held out by Seung gil and Otabek took it, moving to the couch. Sitting next to Seung gil, Yuri leaned over, pressing his mouth to his. Otabek didn’t think twice about Yuri kissing Seung gil just a second before-- no, he kissed Yuri back, wrapping his fingers through his hair. Smacks of Seung gil’s mouth on Yuri’s neck and he felt teeth lightly on his bottom lip.

“Is this going to be ok with you two?” Yuri asked, his mouth just barely touching his.

“We are fine,” Seung gil replied.

Yuri leaned back a bit and looked at both of them, a hand on each of their cheeks. “Have you two ever…?” Yuri trailed off.

“Once,” Seung gil answered.

“Oh?” Yuri asked.

Otabek nodded his head, then Yuri’s hand was gone from his cheek, and lips where on his mouth. This time they were not Yuri’s, they were Seung gil’s. Otabek didn’t remember too much from the night they had, but it felt like they had always been kissing when Seung gil kissed him.

“Fuck! That is hot!” Yuri gasped.

When Seung gil pulled away, his eyes had questions in them. Otabek smiled at him and winked.

“I’ve wanted to do that since that night,” Seung gil whispered to him, then leaned in and kissed his lips again.

“Are you two…?” Yuri trailed off.

Turning back to where Yuri was still gracing Seung gil’s lap, they both smiled at him. Reaching over, Otabek took each of their hands and smiled. “We are all going to be fine.”

At that moment, looking at both of them, he felt everything fall into place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update against after Christmas! Have a good one everyone! Thank you for taking a chance on a rare Poly Pair!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Otabek had Yuri wrapped around him… and Seung gil. They had not had sex the night before, but there was a lot of petting, kissing and maybe a hand job or two. With minds fuzzy from wine, the general consensus was Seung gil’s bed as it was larger. 

Both of his arms were tingling from the weight of both guys laid up on him, and though he wanted desperately to move them, he did not disturb either of them.

Instead he allowed his mind to race around in circles.

Everything from the night before racing back at him. Mouths on each side of his neck as two hands stroked him. He was not drunk, though he also was not completely sober. At one point, Yuri had his tongue down his throat as Seung gil was sucking a bright spot on his neck.

Groaning-- he had to wonder just how much of their necks were all marked up. Shifting next to him, and he felt Seung gil slowly waking up.

“Morning,” he mumbled.

A grunt was all Seung gil had given him before stretching long and rubbing his eyes. The blanket had fallen down-- showing they were all just in their underwear. Not that him and Seung gil where ever modest as most the time they walked around their flat in their underwear-- but Otabek took a moment to take in the lean lines in Seung gil's body and just how his back curved while he stretched. Otabek found he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

“I’ll go make some coffee,” Seung gil grumbled before rolling out of bed.

It was still insanely early. They both figured Yuri would continue to sleep-- but they had to still work. Even though they were going to a coffee shop-- they each needed their caffeine intake before heading out the door.

They had explained to Yuri they had to work, but he was welcome to sleep in and stop by once he woke up. As Otabek stared over at Yuri and how peaceful he looked sleeping-- he had an odd feeling that waking him this early would only bring severe pain.

It took a little wiggling, and a lot of rolling Yuri over to get his arm free. Grabbing an extra pillow, Otabek pressed it to Yuri and watched him wrap himself around it, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. Looking down at Yuri-- his body petite and almost delicate like. Golden hair spilled all around him, his face relaxed and soft. Leaning over, Otabek kissed his temple before climbing out of bed. 

Making his way to the kitchen. Seung gil was toasting some bagels as the coffee was almost done.

“Why do we work this damn early?” Otabek asked -- though he asked this every morning.

“Because we are stupid and know no better,” Seung gil replied. He knew why they did it. It left their evenings free for what ever random job that popped up-- or for him to work his music as Seung gil did his writing. 

Pouring their coffee, Seung gil slid him over his plate. A hand under his chin, and Otabek blinked as his head was turned-- Seung gil pressing his mouth to his.

His head spinning a million different ways, and Otabek could only kiss him back. They had kissed and well… done things the night before. For Otabek, he was overthinking everything, wondering how their friendship would carry on from this, or even how it would all work with Yuri now in the picture as well. Did this make him and Seung gil a couple? Along with Yuri?

He had so many questions.

“Stop thinking so much,” Seung gil said when he pulled away, taking his coffee and sipping it.

All Otabek could do was blink. Yeah, he  _ was _ overthinking it. But why shouldn’t he? How had him and Seung gil switched roles in this? Looking at how calm Seung gil was, made Otabek wonder if this was his friend from the last year and half standing in the kitchen next to him. Seung gil was the over thinker, the one who worried on… well everything. Usually Otabek just took it all in stride, one day at a time-- now all he seem to do was  _ think. _

“I… I mean…” Otabek stammered.

“Listen,” Seung gil said, taking another sip of coffee. “Just let things fall how they will... unless you don't want...”

Otabek wasn't sure what he wanted. Was it fair to want Yuri  _and_ Seung gil?

With that, Seung gil set his cup down, kissed his cheek and headed to get ready for work.

 

* * *

 

“Yanno what is shitty?” Yuri asked, hanging on the end bar as he gulped his cappuccino.

“What?” Seung gil asked.

“The fact I spent the night with two hot baristas… and they only have a shitty coffee maker at their flat!” Yuri growled.

It made Otabek chuckle. Yuri did a have a point. They were so use to the coffee at work, and even on days off, the coffee shop was only a couple blocks away. One would go down and get coffee if they didn’t feel like drinking the cheap shit in their flat. Though they had gotten so use to the shitty coffee and were normally not awake enough to care at that time of the morning.

“We had bagels,” Seung gil pointed out.

“That was a plus,” Yuri said. “But being as there was cold… nasty coffee when I woke up!”

“That is all Otabek’s fault,” Seung gil said.

“Oh?” Yuri asked.

“He thinks it is a waste to buy an expensive machine when we can just walk here and get coffee,” Seung gil said.

“It is not like we are rolling in money,” Otabek grumbled.

“Yeah well… we aren’t poor either!” Seung gil exclaimed.

Otabek let Yuri and Seung gil continue their talks over coffee as Otabek seem to notice the more Seung gil said ‘ _ us _ ’. He had to wonder if there was a new meaning to it. He was very conscious of the way Seung gil would also touch him as they worked. A hand on his arm, or his back-- which was normal, especially during morning rush so they didn’t run into one another in the chaos. Just now, he took more notice in it than he had before.

They  _ had _ had that one night very early in their friendship, and though he did not remember much, he had to wonder if Seung gil was harboring feelings he never told him before. Looking over at how Seung gil and Yuri just carried on so casually, still grilling into him and teasing him--

“--Why is Beka so quiet this morning?” Yuri asked.

“He is overthinking life,” Seung gil said.

“I am not!” Otabek growled.

Seung gil turned to face him, dark eyes blinking at him with a hand on his hips. “Yes you are. I kissed you in the kitchen this morning and you haven’t been right since.”

Yuri giggled and drank more of his cappuccino. “I’d have love to see that,” Yuri mumbled.

“Stop thinking you know me so damn well,” Otabek said, turning his back to them both. “I’m going to go… stock something.”

He had no idea why he was being like this. Seung gil had been his best friend, and he really didn’t mind kissing him-- he actually liked it, a lot. Moving back to the small storage room, Otabek leaned against a shelf and took a deep breath.

The last year and half had been mostly Seung gil in his life. Work, home and even when they had free time. Both of their families were far away, so they pretty much had had only one another. It was the small void he had missing in the last year and half.

He did not want to ruin things with Seung gil and was so afraid he had after that night. They never spoke of it, but Otabek really did cherish that asshole’s friendship. So yeah, Yuri came in-- flustering both of them. They all went out, they had made out… and did things. Where as before hand with Seung gil he did not remember-- last night he did.

He remembered the way Seung gil hungrily kissed him, he remembered the way his hands felt on his body. He remembered the taste of wine in his mouth. He also remembered how noisy Yuri was and how quiet Seung gil ended up being. All three of them-- somehow coming together to make this mind fuck going on in Otabek’s head.

Trying to remember why he came back to the storage room, he grabbed some random bags of coffee and headed back out. He knew staying back there too long would only bring those two teasing him even more.

“Get some good thinking done back there?” Seung gil asked, making himself a quad espresso.

“You’re going to blow up your heart with all that caffeine,” Otabek pointed out.

Seung gil winked at him, “Was up late last night.”

Rolling his eyes, and knowing he was blushing, Otabek started to stock the coffee up front. Yuri and Seung gil were still chatting while he did this. It was hard to ignore them as mostly they just loved to tease him.

“Beka!” Yuri called out. “I’m about to head to class, but Seung gil was saying I should come by tonight.”

He could see them both staring at him-- almost as if waiting for the final verdict in their plans. He knew he was thinking too much and he knew he needed to just be himself. Let it all just play out like Seung gil had told him. Maybe Yuri was that missing piece and this was how they would all work.

“Yeah… maybe I can cook,” Otabek replied.

“Oh! Make that stir fry I love so much!” Seung gil sail between gulps of his espresso.

“Beka... cooks?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, he is actually pretty decent at it,” Seung gil said, “Which is good because I can only make simple dishes.”

“You’d live off peanut butter if it wasn’t for me,” Otabek grumbled.

“And I  _ did  _ live off peanut butter for years!” Seung gil laughed.

Yuri got to giggling. “All I can do is order pizza.”

Looking at them both Otabek had to shake his head. “You two are hopeless.”

“That is why we have you!” Yuri exclaimed, then leaned over the counter, puckering his lips. “Gimme a kiss before I head to class!”

Seung gil was closest and leaned in first. Otabek  _ did _ like how those two looked together. Even as Seung gil lingered a bit too long kissing Yuri-- being as no one was in the coffee house, it was fine. When he pulled away, Otabek leaned in to kiss him.

“See you two this evening!” Yuri said, waving as he headed out.

 

* * *

 

Back at their flat, they had a few hours before Yuri was to show up. Otabek thought maybe a small nap would help clear his mind. Resting back on the couch, Otabek closed his eyes and let his body relax. 

What he was not expecting was to wake up to Seung gil gracing his lap as he kissed and sucked on his neck. Small moans and hands roaming his chest, Otabek slowly opened his eyes to the warm body pressed on him.

“So… we do this now?” Otabek asked.

A small hum and Seung gil’s lips were pressed to his. “Don’t think so much about it,” Seung gil said against his lips before licking into his mouth. There was something so familiar yet electric in the way Seung gil kissed him. He could feel his entire body coming to life with each swipe of their tongues.

“But Yuri will--” Otabek was silenced by Seung gil’s mouth once more.

Otabek’s hands found their way easily to Seung gil’s slim hips as the kiss deepened, and he stopped thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was not much Yuri in this chapter-- more of him next update! ((hopefully by end of weekend???))


	4. Chapter 4

When Otabek thought back to how all this would go being with Yuri... as Yuri was with him  _ and  _  Seung gil -- he had to wonder how their friendship would maintain. Of all the scenarios in his head how this would work, having Seung gil on his lap with his tongue deep in his mouth somehow escaped his mind. 

Not that this was a bad thing, not at all. Otabek was quickly turned on by the way Seung gil pressed against him, his hips rocking gently against him-- even how Seung gil guided his hands down his body to hold his ass tight. 

His heart was about to pound out of his chest. Otabek decided that  _ maybe _ thinking was not his strongest point. He had over thought this entire process. Seung gil felt  _ good  _ in his lap. Seung gil kissed so wonderfully. Seung gil… 

Whispering his name as their mouths parted, Otabek was squeezing Seung gil’s ass while he felt nails scratching through the short hairs on his scalp. 

“It was about time you woke up,” Seung gil said, smiling down at him. 

A small hum, and Otabek was chasing the swollen lips of Seung gil’s-- pressing his mouth back to his-- pushing him backwards onto the couch. Seung gil did not fight him, and Otabek settled on top of him, pressing his own hips into Seung gi’sl this time. Soft moans and smacks of their mouths as their body rutted against each other. 

A knock at the door and they both stopped. Seung gil smiled up at Otabek and playfully grinded his hips back into him. “Are you going to get the door, or are you going to be rude?” 

A groan, and as Otabek got up, he had to adjust his cock in his jeans. Seung gil sat up, running his hands through his hair and straightening his clothing. 

Opening the door, Yuri slowly looked him up and down-- a smile forming on his face as he did. “Nice boner,” Yuri said before leaning in to kiss his cheek and enter the flat. 

Otabek gasped and startled back. It was not as if he was caught doing something wrong, but just a few seconds ago he was steadily grinding against Seung gil. Something in his mind told him this was… awkward. 

“Hey, Yuri!” Seung gil greeted. 

“Well don’t you two look… mischievous,” Yuri said, setting down a bottle of wine then joining Seung gil on the couch. Quickly, Yuri had grabbed Seung gil’s shirt, pulling him to his body-- their mouths meeting. Keeping his eyes open, Yuri stared right at Otabek while obscenely plunging his tongue into Seung gil’s mouth. 

They looked  _ really _ good together. Otabek had a slight urge to pull his cock out and just stroke as he watched them. It was turning him on that much-- he had his own live porn going on right in his damn living room. The way Yuri pulled Seung gil to him, and then Seung gil moving on top of Yuri. Even while green eyes stared over at him, it made Otabek feel  _ involved _ . 

“You didn’t let him… did you?” Yuri asked Seung gil.

Seung gil shook his head and they both looked at Otabek. Why did he have a feeling this was turning against him?

Yuri crooked his finger at Otabek and Seung gil sat up. Walking over to them, Otabek was not sure what these two were up too-- but he was sure it was to only torture him. Approaching the couch, Otabek was led between them-- Yuri on his mouth kissing him, Seung gil on his neck biting. Two sets of hands moving over him, and Otabek could not keep track anymore. One moment it was Yuri he was kissing, then it was Seung gil. At times it was Yuri and Seung gil as their hands only teased at him more. 

It was getting hot fast. Otabek had lost his shirt in the process, and two mouths where working over his chest. Gasping and moaning, his hands took purchase in both their hair. Seung gils was thick and dark in his fingers-- Yuri’s was golden and silky. 

Yuri pulling away from Otabek, leaned over him to kiss Seung gil. “I’m getting hungry,” he said. 

“Otabek is the one cooking,” Seung gil said.

Then two sets of eyes stared up at him. Unfortunately for Otabek, all the blood had rushed from his brain to his cock. 

“What?”

“We are hungry,” Seung gil stated. 

“I thought you were going to cook?” Yuri asked. 

Sonofabitch! That was right. The issue was, Otabek’s dick could cut diamonds at this point. His briefs were soaked with precum and he had new marks blooming on his chest. Yet these two… wanted dinner.

“Seriously?” Otabek asked, gesturing to his raging hard on. 

“We can take care of that later,” Yuri said while his hand moved over the crotch of his jeans. 

“He should leave his shirt off as he cooks,” Seung gil said, moving in to kiss Yuri’s lips. 

“Definitely,” Yuri agreed. 

“I hate you both,” Otabek groaned, but still found himself getting up, once again adjusting his cock as he made his way to the kitchen. He had no idea why he did it-- but his cock said if he did this, it would be worth it. 

To make matters worse, Yuri and Seung gil followed him into the kitchen, opening wine and sitting at their small table. Small giggles from Yuri as he cooked and Seung gil making rather lewd comments the entire time. 

“I like seeing this playful side of Seung gil,” Yuri said while moving over into Seung gil’s chair and straddling him. Their mouths meeting briefly before both of them checking to see if Otabek was watching. 

“Yeah, add caffeine or alcohol to that asshole and he somehow forms a personality,” Otabek stated. 

“So not true,” Seung gil said, his hands moving down Yuri’s body, grabbing his ass firmly. “Don’t burn our dinner.”

“Don’t fucking distract me,” Otabek mumbled before turning around to keep an eye on the food. It was hard cooking like this. Not only did his balls ache, but the sounds coming from those two between kisses and giggles-- was  _ killing _ him. 

At one point when Otabek turned, Seung gil had Yuri’s cock in his hand while kissing him deeply. Moans and cries from Yuri had gotten his attention-- _his full attention_. The way Yuri’s back arched, his hair falling backwards, Seung gil kissing at his throat, while still stroking him. Dark eyes turned to stare at him-- Otabek gulping and did not even notice he was palming himself right in the fucking kitchen as dinner cooked. 

“Don’t burn our dinner,” Seung gil grumbled, twisting his fist over Yuri’s cock, making Yuri scream.

And in the end, their dinner was  _ almost  _ burnt but still edible. 

 

* * *

 

Once they had all eaten, Otabek found himself laid on the couch, a movie playing and his balls  _ still _ aching. Seung gil and Yuri managed to get each other off, but decided neglecting him was their game for the night. His belly was full, and Yuri continued to lay up against him, his hand between his legs as his thumb stroked over the crotch of his jeans. 

Would it be rude to just flip Yuri and fuck him? This is what Otabek was thinking. He had to deal with the hand job in the kitchen and Yuri going down on Seung gil as he almost burnt their dinner. He was finding this little deal of their very unsatisfying on his end. 

“Oh look, Yuri,” Seung gil said, coming back into the room with wine for them. “I think our Otabek is pouting.”

A giggle and Yuri looked up. Otabek glared at Seung gil. He was fucking horny! Of course he was pouting! 

“Asshole,” Otabek grumbled. 

“Awwww,” Yuri cooed, moving so he was face to face with Otabek. “Does our Beka need some attention?”

A grunt and Otabek decided he was not playing into their games-- even if his balls ached and his cock felt like it could explode any moment. Yuri kissing him, and Otabek signed as their tongues met. Sweet wine layered in both their mouths as the kiss deepened. Hands moving on his jeans and Otabek felt his knees being spread. Peeking out from his kiss, Seung gil was undoing his pants, kneeling between his legs. 

“Have we teased you too much, Altin?” Seung gil asked, his mouth moving to kiss at his navel.

_ Now this is what Otabek was wanting. _

Nodding his head, Yuri was now kissing his neck as his hand reached for Seung gil’s hair. Once his cock was freed, Otabek moaned at the way Seung gil licked around the head. Closing his eyes, he rested his head back-- letting all the sensations slam into him. 

“You should join me, Yuri,” Seung gil said. 

Next thing Otabek knew, two tongues were licking at him. Gasping as he looked down, Yuri was bent over him as Seung gil was kneeled on the floor. 

Being teased all night, Otabek was embarrassed how fast he came. It was so hard having  _ both _ of them taking turns to see who could take more of him down their throat, then stroking him with their mouths wide open wanting his release. 

There was no way he was going to survive these two. 

Ok… maybe the teasing was worth it. A heavy sigh, and Otabek held them both to him, kissing the tops of their head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek at the next chapter????
> 
> _“So there is a frat party Friday night,” Yuri said while sipping his cappuccino._
> 
> _“Oh? When was the last time we went to one of them?” Seung gil asked Otabek._
> 
> _“Couple months ago,” Otabek replied._
> 
> _“Then you two are overdue!” Yuri exclaimed._


	5. Chapter 5

“So there is a frat party Friday night,” Yuri said while sipping his cappuccino.

“Oh? When was the last time we went to one of them?” Seung gil asked Otabek. 

“Couple months ago,” Otabek replied. 

“Then you two are overdue!” Yuri exclaimed.

Otabek looked over at Seung gil who only shrugged at him. Maybe it would be fun to go one. “Sure, we can go.”

“Great!” Yuri chirped and smiled over at them. “But… I’m gonna dress Seung gil.”

“What… why?” Seung gil asked as Otabek got to laughing. 

“Babe, no offense… you are hot as fuck, but your clothes!” Yuri exclaimed. 

“What is wrong with them?” Seung gil asked. 

“Dude, your mom buys your clothes!” Otabek said. 

Yuri ended up spitting his cappuccino all over the bar at that. Apologizing as Otabek got the rag out to wipe down the counter, he saw Seung gil’s face grow red. 

“Nothing wrong with my clothes. I’ve worn them to parties before,” Seung gil stated. 

“At least let me go through them and help get you ready,” Yuri said. 

This caused the two of them to bitch back and forth for quite awhile. It allowed Otabek to step back and be thankful their attention wasn’t on him for once. 

“So how will you manage a party you aren’t in control of the music?” Seung gil asked him.

“What?” Yuri asked. 

“Yeah… Our Otabek here is quite the DJ,” Seung gil said. 

“Use to be,” Otabek pointed out. “Drop it.” 

It was a sore spot for him as he wanted to do music, but he found just mixing other people’s music was not enough for him. He had booked parties for months, only to find he wanted more. So he stopped doing parties and went to just making his own mixes. When he did that, he found the bookings to be slimmer and slimmer as the weeks went by. It had him a slump and currently his equipment was collecting dust in his flat. 

“We will talk about this later then?” Yuri asked, and eyebrow raised at them. 

“He needs a swift kick in the ass is what he needs,” Seung gil said. 

“I’m about to kick your ass,” Otabek growled. 

At that, Seung gil bent over and wiggled his ass at Otabek. Snapping his rag at Seung gil, he was pleased by the sharp popping sound it made. 

“Ha! I’ll see you two later!” Yuri said before leaning over the bar-- waiting for his goodbye kisses. 

 

* * *

 

Their evenings had been filled all week of Yuri coming over after he did his studies and hanging out. How this beautiful storm of blond hair came in and just made everything more… alive was beyond Otabek. He found he cooked more in the evenings, and the orgasms were also a huge plus. 

Otabek couldn’t help but giggle at the way Seung gil and Yuri were off bitching in Seung gil’s room as they got ready for this party. Yuri denouncing all of Seung gil’s clothing-- Seung gil explaining he was not some twink that went around shaking his ass for just anyone. 

Otabek decided to play it safe. Fitted, distressed jeans and a tight black shirt. Nothing too fancy, but the way those two were bitching across the hallway-- he did not want Yuri’s wrath coming into his room. 

A loud squeal, rip in fabric and a crash made Otabek raise his eyebrow as he looked at the closed door across the hall.

“Otabek!” “Beka!” both Yuri and Seung gil were yelling. 

Shaking his head, Otabek took a deep breath and went to see what the hell those two had done. Upon entering Seung gil’s room-- the room they had been sleeping in more than he ever thought-- he found Seung gil and Yuri on the bed. 

But it was not a sexual game they were playing. Yuri had Seung gil pinned down and half his shirt ripped. Seung gil was clawing at Yuri and growling the more Yuri pulled at his shirt. Off to the side-- a lamp had fallen off the table and the room had clothes thrown all over. 

“What the hell?” Otabek asked. 

As soon as they saw him they both got to rapidly talking at once. Seung gil about how Yuri was ruining his clothes. Yuri about how Seung gil had no taste. 

Rubbing his temples, Otabek shook his head, again. “Both of you stop.” When they both froze on the bed, all he could do was just stare at them. “Yuri… don’t rip anymore of Seung gil’s clothes.” A pout from Yuri as he crossed his arms but Otabek wasn’t through yet. “And Seung gil… you look good like that.” 

He wasn’t lying. Yuri had managed to rip one of Seung gil’s more fitted shirts into a mid drift. He had always taken notice to how fit Seung gil was-- even with almost no effort, and this was showing it all off. 

Moving towards the bed, Otabek took Seung gil’s shoulders, pushing him back and leaned down to kiss at the bare skin showing. Lately, Otabek always waited for Seung gil to kiss him first or make that first move-- but something about that face of his, all crimson while trying to hide his exposed body, was stirring something inside Otabek. Seung gil  _ did _ look good-- and Otabek wanted to appreciate that. 

He could hear the way Yuri gasped when his lips brushed over Seung gil’s stomach. Hands moving down his slim body, he was so warm and his skin so soft. Kissing further down, Otabek dipped his tongue into Seung gil’s navel, liking the way Seung gil’s abdomen twitched and tightened with each touch. 

“I might rip up all his clothes if this is what I get to watch,” Yuri said before leaning over and his mouth covering Seung gil’s.

It wasn’t often that Seung gil was the center of attention, but at that moment, Otabek and Yuri were very focused on him. The squirming as they both gave their full attention to Seung gil, the atmosphere turning from bitching to lust. 

Otabek held Seung gil’s hips down as his mouth kissed all over his entire midsection. Small whines and whimpers where Yuri was kissing him breathless and Otabek looked up-- watching them. Seung gil had his hands tangled in Yuri’s hair while Yuri was pressing his shoulders down. Smiling to himself, Otabek rose off of Seung gil and continued to watch. 

“Hey! Why did you stop?” Yuri asked when he pulled from the kiss. 

“Was just making you two stop bitching,” Otabek said, smirking over at them both. He knew it was a dirty move-- but they were always teasing him as it was, this was his turn. 

“Fuck! He manipulated us!” Yuri exclaimed. 

Seung gil was gasping for air as he stared up at Otabek. “That was dirty,” Seung gil gasped. 

“I know,” Otabek laughed. “Was payback.”

“Doesn’t mean we still can’t…” Yuri said before climbing on Seung gil and kissing him again. 

As much as he hated to admit it, watching those two did things inside of him. His body reacted to the way Yuri held Seung gil down-- Seung gil raising his hips to meet Yuri’s.  _ Fuck _ ! His plan totally backfired on him. 

Giving them another minute to rut against each other, then Otabek was grabbing Yuri by his waist and lifting him from Seung gil. “C’mon, we have a party to get too.”

Yuri kicked and growled as Otabek set him back down. Seung gil just gave him a surprised look. “Are you fucking kidding?” Yuri asked, adjusting himself in his pants. “You can’t do shit like this then expect us to just up and leave!”

“Why? You two do it to me all the time,” Otabek pointed out.

“But it is fun when we do it to you!” Yuri whined. 

Leaning forward, Otabek kissed Yuri quiet. He knew what he had done was dirty and slightly manipulative, but so was half the shit those two did to him. He wanted to point out the blow job the other night they used against him to get him to cook dinner. 

“C’mon,” Otabek said, leaving out the room. “Ice your balls if you need to calm down.” 

“Why do we date him?” Seung gil asked Yuri. 

“Fuck if I know,” Yuri said. 

 

* * *

 

The party was loud and the music bad. Cheap beer and people everywhere. It had been quite some time since Otabek had been to one of these, and he kind of missed it. Him and Seung gil a year ago had taken off a semester to get their lives together. It was right as soon as they had gotten the flat, and the bills were piling up. It was easier to work full time and the time they had off was relaxing. Plus Otabek was still sore over his music, and hearing this shit at the party was not helping at all.

It was an idea Otabek had flirted with-- going back to school. Though taking off a year might not have been the best choice. But those where thoughts for another time. 

“Still want to hear more about your music,” Yuri said to him. Instead of answering, Otabek gave Yuri a quick kiss.

Otabek and Yuri were cheering Seung gil on in a fierce game of beer pong. Seung gil had beat out two guys already and things were getting heated. Standing with his arm around Yuri, he loved to hear Yuri cheer Seung gil on. He had forgotten how good Seung gil was at this game, and smiled each time his ball landed into a cup. 

“He is a beast!” Yuri exclaimed, smiling up at Otabek. 

“Yeah, never play darts against him either,” Otabek said, remember how he was stuck doing both their laundry for a month once when he lost a game. 

“I’ll keep that in mind!” Yuri laughed then ran to hug Seung gil when he shut down yet another game. 

Otabek saw the stares. One minute Yuri was kissing him, then the next he was kissing Seung gil. He knew to the outside how this had to look, and it was probably the one thing that itched at the back of his mind. He had learned to as a teenager get over the stares he got when he held hands with another guy, or when he flat out told people he was gay-- but this was a new game they were in. 

When Seung gil and Yuri came over to where he was, handing him another beer, Otabek accepted and tried to push those thoughts away. He felt like eyes were on him to see what his reactions to the two would be. 

“What is it?” Seung gil asked.

Shaking his head, Otabek drained his cup and hated how cheap the damn beer was. Yuri and Seung gil just stood there staring at him as the bad music continued to play around them. Yuri had his arm around Seung gil’s waist, his hand caressing the exposed skin from Seung gil’s makeshift midriff. 

Otabek did not realize that since the stares had continued, he had backed away from them both. It was not something he consciously did. Seung gil kept giving him a questioning look at he currently was ignoring. 

“What’s with Beka?” Yuri asked. 

“I dunno,” Seung gil said as they both moved in closer to him.

One on each side of him and Otabek saw as more people at the party where staring at them. Gulping, Otabek moved away from them and went to get more beer. Why was he letting this get to him? Why was this beer so damn foamy? 

“What’s your problem?” Seung gil asked as he all a sudden was at Otabek’s side.

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since that beer pong game, you’ve been acting funny,” Seung gil said. 

Shrugging, Otabek drank the all too foamy beer and kept his eyes peeled for anyone staring. Seung gil went to lean in to kiss him and Otabek pulled away. “People are staring,” he said and walked back over to where Yuri was. 

“Why don’t you two go dance?” Otabek suggested. 

“But we want to be with you,” Yuri whined. 

Seung gil continued to glare at him, the he leaned over to whisper in Yuri’s ear. Yuri’s eyes grew big as he looked at Otabek then all around them. It was that moment they all took notice at the attention they had been drawing. 

“Yanno what?” Yuri asked, then took both their hands, leading the to the center of the room. “Fuck this noise.”

Before Otabek knew what was going on, Yuri was in front of him dancing and Seung gil behind him. Hands were in his hair as Yuri pulled Otabek to his mouth. Seung gil was kissing his neck as their bodies moved to the horrible music playing. A moment later, Yuri pulled from Otabek’s mouth and was grabbing for Seung gil. 

“I’ll fucking give them something to stare at!” Yuri growled before pressing his lips against Seung gil’s. 

This went on for the length of the terrible song. They all danced together and exchanged kisses back and forth. Otabek felt foolish for allowing something like people staring at him to bother him. When the song was over, Yuri grabbed a beer from someone staring at them with an open mouth. Drinking it back, he tossed the cup then took both their hands. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Yuri yelled, pushing his way passed the crowd that had gathered. “I’d like to go home and fuck _both_ my boyfriends to some decent music!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that took a turn even I wasn't expecting... but... MAYBE it has lined up for a steamy chapter next???? ((shrugs))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall... it's just porn.

Walking back into their flat, Otabek felt an energy around Seung gil and Yuri. The moment they had kicked off their shoes-- Yuri had Seung gil pressed to the wall, grinding against him and holding his hands above his head. Watching them, Otabek noticed a heat build in his body. The way Yuri took control over Seung gil-- the way Seung gil just allowed Yuri to dominate him (at times). 

Moving behind Yuri, Otabek pulled his hair from his neck, kissing the exposed skin. His chest pressed to Yuri’s back, his hands finding their way to Seung gil’s stomach where his thumbs rubbed over his hip bones. Their bodies bumped against one another as they all grew desperate for more. 

So far they had done about everything they could with each other-- outside of actual fucking. Hand jobs, blow jobs-- hell even once he found his cock pressed between Yuri’s lean thighs as his cock pressed against Yuri’s balls. How they had all gone this long-- was beyond him. 

He longed to feel them-- feel both of them. He wanted to know how tight and warm Yuri would be. He wanted to know just how flexible this minx really was. His curiosity peaked and wondered if Seung gil would feel as welcoming as his kisses did. 

Otabek found his mind pulled in two directions, though both led to the same place. 

Finally pulling away, Otabek took both their hands and led them back to Seung gil’s room. “Fuck yes,” Yuri moaned as they stood next to Seung gil’s bed, undressing one another. It was hard to tell where his sights were set on. Seung gil and his fit body, or Yuri with his lean, thin lines. Grabbing to them both, their bodies warm against him, and Otabek was kissing Seung gil as Yuri kissed his shoulder. 

There was so much going on at once-- heads turning, mouths kissing. One minute he was kissing Seung gil, then he was kissing Yuri, then somehow they were all (sort of) kissing. Bodies pressed and skin getting slick from sweat-- they moved to the bed. 

Being pushed back against the headboard, Yuri spread Otabek’s thigh, straddling over one. Leaning in, his mouth was hot on his, his cock dragging on his leg. Moaning out, more hands moved to his chest, kneading and squeezing the muscles. Seung gil moving over his other leg, pressing against his side, biting at his shoulder. Moaning, Otabek wrapped an arm around each their waist, pulling them tightly against his body.

They were all hard, and hands moved in many directions. Lube pressed into his hand, then Otabek was trailing down Yuri’s body, pressing his finger into him. Small whines as Yuri’s body rocked into his hand. Each press in and Yuri pushed back-- demanding more. Seung gil moving from straddling his thigh, and he was behind Yuri, kissing his neck as Yuri breathed deep into his neck. 

Seung gil moved his hand over Otabek’s wrist, then his fingers met his inside of Yuri. Louder moans cried into his ear and they carefully stretched Yuri open. 

“Someone needs to  _ fuck me!” _ Yuri growled, pressing into their hands. 

Otabek could hear Seung gil laugh then move his hands from Yuri. Following, Otabek removed his fingers and allowed Seung gil to place Yuri over him on his lap. “Take it slow,” Seung gil said to Yuri as his hand coated Otabek’s cock thick with lube. 

Yuri was growling and trying to quickly impale himself on Otabek’s cock but Seung gil kept a tight hold of him, biting down on his shoulder. “Easy,” Seung gil purred in his ear. “He is thicker than you think.” 

He felt as Yuri pressed against him. Without notice, it was as if his eyes rolled back into his head as Yuri  _ was so tight! _ Holding his breath, he could see the way Yuri panted and did slowly press down on him. Both of their hands working up and down Yuri’s thin frame, soothing his body as he slowly sunk down onto Otabek. 

“Now comes the fun part,” Seung gil muttered, his hand moving back behind Yuri, then a press at his rim. Otabek gasped as Yuri got impossibly tight around his shaft. He felt Seung gil’s fingers breached Yuri alongside his cock. Otabek squeezing his eyes shut as Yuri about collapsed onto his chest. 

“Fuck!” Yuri cried, wiggling his lower half while Seung gil continued to work him. 

“He opens up so well,” Seung gil breathed, moving more fingers into Yuri, making them both moan at the contact. 

One thing with Seung gil, he was slow and precise. Each pass of his finger making Yuri’s body twitch and Otabek’s cock take more notice. Pressing in and out, stretching Yuri more than Otabek thought Yuri’s body could. Eventually, Seung gil was removing his fingers and rubbing his cock. 

It was tight-- Otabek felt the pressure along his shaft as Seung gil pressed in. Yuri hissed and hid his face into Otabek’s neck. Running his hands down Yuri’s back, Otabek cooed soft words into his ear about how well he was doing and how good his body felt. 

It was slow, and Otabek knew Seung gil could probably move a little bit faster, but he also knew Seung gil was gauging how Yuri was reacting and being careful. A hand reaching for his, interlocking their fingers, and Otabek knew this was Seung gil’s hand. 

Once he was fully pressed in, they all let out the air in the their lungs they seem to be holding. Yuri started to pant into his neck, though somehow he still was able to rock his hips a bit, causing Otabek to chuckle a bit. 

“You good?” Otabek asked. 

All Yuri could do was hum his approval as he rolled his hips making them both almost see stars. Having Seung gil’s cock pressed so tight against his, inside of Yuri-- kissing Yuri’s temple Otabek started to move a bit. Sliding his cock out a bit, feeling the walls inside Yuri tighten around him and Seung gil’s shalft pressed hard to his, he pushed back in. Moaning, he felt as Seung gil did the same. 

The sensation of the tightness of Yuri, and Seung gil pressed tightly next to him made his head swim. Otabek felt his body heating up with each press in and out of Yuri, sliding beside Seung gil. Yuri screamed out, his body shaking between them then going slack against his chest as he whimpered. 

Both of them pushing in and out, gliding their cocks against the other-- Seung gil grunting as his thrust became harder and more out of rhythm. Otabek held still, letting the drag of Seung gil’s cock against his do the work. It felt amazing alongside him while Yuri clenched them both tightly. At the pulsing of Seung gil’s cock and the way he cried out, Otabek thrusted up a few times before releasing deep inside Yuri. 

They were all spent and worn out. Seung gil had gone to get a warm cloth so they could clean up Yuri who was planted face down into a pillow cursing them steadily. “I’ll never fucking be able to walk again!” Even when Otabek was cleaning him down, Yuri growled at him. It made him chuckle as he saw Yuri’s shoulders lined in marked and bites. Raising an eyebrow to Seung gil, he got a wink in return. 

Settling into the bed, Seung gil and Otabek curled into Yuri and quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

By some strange luck, neither had to work the next day, though they knew Yuri needed to head to the library that afternoon for a research project. Opening his eyes, Otabek saw dark hair in his vision and warm body pressed tight to him. Pulling Seung gil so his back was tighter to his chest, Otabek breathed in at Seung gil’s hair-- his hands traveling Seung gil’s sleepy body. His cock was hard from waking and having Seung gil pressed so tight against him stirred something deep inside.

Soft moans and Otabek dipped a hand between them. Lubed fingers quickly spreading and penetrating Seung gil, receiving sleepy moans back in returns. Seung gil’s bottom was so round and so soft. Kissing the back of his neck, Otabek moaned softly each time Seung gil rolled his body against him. 

He could hear Yuri snoring still next to them, and Seung gil was still in between being asleep and awake. Small whines when his fingers left Seung gil, only to hear the gasp when Otabek pressed into him. 

Keeping an arm wrapped around Seung gil’s body, Otabek rocked slowly as to not jar the bed too much. It was warm under the blankets, and Seung gil was soft against him. Small gasp and moans slowly filled the room as Otabek continued to kiss the back of his neck and rock his body. 

A turn of his head and Seung gil kissed his cheek. “Is this a dream?” he whispered. 

Shaking his head, Otabek kissed Seung gil’s temple and rocked his hips more, pressing deep into Seung gil. “Not a dream,” he answered back. 

“Are you fuckers really at it again?” Yuri barked out, rolling towards them, curling his hand around Seung gil’s cock and kissing at his collarbone. 

“Hah!” Seung gil cried out. 

Otabek smiled knowing all the attention was on Seung gil. He continued to rock into Seung gil, whispering how amazing he felt and how warm he was, as Yuri kissed him deeply and left marks along his chest while stroking his cock. 

It all went slowly, even Yuri and his over excited self took it all slow. There was something with the late morning hour and all their heads slightly annoyed from the cheap beer that kept their rhythms slow. Seung gil gasped as his body arched-- his chest pressed harder to Yuri’s as his bottom wiggled tighter against Otabek. Moans from all of them, then Seung gil was slowly shaking and Yuri cooing at him. “Don’t cry, baby,” Yuri whispered, kissing at his cheeks. 

Otabek rocked his hips again, feeling the inner walls of Seung gil tighten around him. Grunting, he moaned softly in Seung gil’s ear as his orgasm rushed into him. 

They were all breathing heavy again as Seung gil turned to bury his head into his shoulder, crying softly. Yuri kissed at his shoulders and leaned over to give Otabek a kiss. 

“I think we will actually need showers now,” Yuri laughed out, curling closer into Seung gil, his hand moving over the small dip in Seung gil’s waist. “And some fucking coffee.” 

“Think you can even move?” Otabek asked, holding the both tightly. 

“Ah, good point,” Yuri said, then rolled over to stretch a bit-- groaning as he did. “You fuckers broke me!”

Otabek laughed and continued to stroke Seung gil’s back. “You ok?” he whispered to Seung gil as Yuri decided groaning and bitching at them was how he was spending his next few minutes. 

Large dark eyes stared up at his. Even as they were filled with tears, concerning Otabek a little bit, Seung gil nodded. “Never been better,” Seung gil said before pressing his mouth to his. 

“One of you fuckers needs to get me coffee!” Yuri groaned. “While the other rubs my back!” 

Both of them laughing and Otabek tapped at Seung gil’s back. “I’ll make coffee, you deal with  _ Our Highness _ over there.” 

“Bout time one of you two paid attention to me,” Yuri grumbled. 

Seung gil chuckled then pounced on Yuri’s back. “Want that same attention you got last night?” 

“Ah hell no!” Yuri squealed as he got to kicking though Seung gil had him pinned down. “You two were trying to split me into two!”

“Well if that was the case,” Otabek added while grabbing his boxers, “Can I have the quieter half?”

“Hey!” Yuri squealed as Seung gil laughed even harder. 

“Keep laughing,” Otabek said to Seung gil. “But you gotta deal with his mouth.” 

“Guess I better keep his mouth busy then,” Seung gil said, leaning down to kiss Yuri. 

Shaking his head, Otabek went to go make them some coffee. He figured some food might be good too. The coffee pot roaring to life and he could hear squeals and bitching coming down the hallway. Smiling to himself, Otabek tried to remember when he had been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes grew weary as I edited this... I kept catching things. So Ill apologize now for anything... fucked up ((not good at writing more than two at a time xDDD )) 
> 
> Well there ya go! I figured if I held off any longer... Tuples was gonna show her mean side! xDDDD Gimme about a week before the next update... Im running a lot of wips and exchanges rn ((when will I learn?)) and I wanna get a good start on these exchanges!!! 
> 
> Plus Im debating a direction to take this anyway!!! I had an idea of Otabek and Seung gil debating going back to school... but had a small conflict of Yuri and a family member coming in to make them all... well... see this relationship in diff ways. Sound... ok???? Thoughts???


	7. Chapter 7

Things just fell into place. Otabek and Seung gil working, Yuri going to school and blowing a refreshing breeze into their lives. He could not remember a time when things seemed so easy, and he looked forward to the days to come.

It was the week of exams and Otabek knew Yuri would be scarce during this time. He would be pissed if he wasn’t. Even after their morning rush, knowing Yuri was studying, it was still weird him not bouncing in to fill that gap in the morning.

It wasn’t that Otabek was lonely, he always had Seung gil-- but they knew that Yuri brought in a light that neither of them could.

Their shift coming to an end, and Seung gil started to make a cappuccino as Otabek went to hang his apron in the back. Staring at the calendar on the wall, he knew they had one more week of this, then they would have their Yuri back.

Arms around his waist and Seung gil kissing his neck-- and Otabek felt his spirits lifted.

“I made the brat a drink,” Seung gil said. “Figured we could drop it off to him.”

“Let’s grab him some food too,” Otabek added as they grabbed their jackets and headed out.

Otabek wanted to get Yuri something nutritious, but Seung gil pointed out there are three of them camped out in Yuri’s dorm room-- all studying and working-- not giving a damn as long as it was edible. Grabbing a bag full of burgers and greasy fries, they made their way to the dorms. Otabek knew Seung gil had a point and the group would just appreciate any food they got.

It was not a sight they had not already seen, but it seem to only deteriorate by the day. Yuri at his desk looking half dead, his hair piled on his head while squinting at his laptop. His roommate and a friend of theirs laid out on the floor-- somewhere between consciousness and delirium is what greeted them.

“When was the last time you all ate?” Seung gil asked.

No one answered, but three sets of shoulders started to shrug. Both of them sighing as Seung gil started to pick up the room and pass out food. Yuri drank his cappuccino and started to eat faster than they had ever seen. Once the cappuccino and food hit his stomach, he was back to all smiles and being all demanding.

Feeling better, they each gave him a kiss and headed back out. Before they made it down the hallway-- Yuri started yelling for them and launched himself into Otabek’s arms, kissing him and hugging him. When he let go, he did the same to Seung gil.

“We are halfway there,” Yuri said, smiling at them. “And you two better be well rested when this is all done.”

Seung gil wrapping his arm tighter around Yuri, reaching for Otabek as he joined in on the embrace in the hallway. They all stood there quietly til Yuri wiggled, whispered in Seung gil’s ear and kissed both their cheeks. “Thanks again! We really needed that!”

Raising an eyebrow to Seung gil-- wondering what Yuri said, but he was greeted with a smirk as they headed out.

“C’mon,” Seung gil said, taking his hand and walking. “I’m taking you on a lunch date.”

Sure, they lived together, and were both dating Yuri… also each other. Usually when they had ‘dates’ Yuri was involved. Otabek stopped for a second, looking at their fingers interlocked, and a million thoughts went though his head.

“Altin?” Seung gil asked, stopping with him and just staring.

“Is it… well… just us…” Otabek was rambling-- his thoughts all jumbled at the moment. Sure, they went out to eat all the time, even cooked at home and did well-- everything together.

A sigh and Seung gil let go of his hand, crossing his arms. “Seriously?  _ This _ is where you start thinking again?” Seung gil asked. “I told you to stop thinking!” With that, Seung gil stepped in and kissed him quickly. “We are dating… and we are also dating Yuri. Going out on a date together is fine.”

“But Yuri--”

“--We took him food and checked in on him! He is in the middle of hell week with school. I don’t see what the issue is!”

“It’s not an issue…” Otabek mumbled, then found his hand moving nervously through his own hair. “Listen… I’m just trying to figure this out. I’ve always been a train wreck with dating and now…”

A laugh and Seung gil took his hand again. “We will figure it out. It is ok for just us to go out too. We don’t have to always be all three hooked at the hip.” Then Seung gil smirked over at him. “You didn’t seem to mind all that much last night when my mouth was around your cock.”

He felt his cheeks heat up-- and yeah, they had been fooling around, he just hadn’t thought-- well he hadn’t thought. Otabek was just worried that Yuri was being left out.

“And don’t worry. You know the moment Yuri is set free, he will demand both of our undivided attention… nonstop,” Seung gil pointed out.

This was true. Otabek knew the minute Yuri was back in their grasp, he would be even needier than he was before-- he looked forward to it. Nodding, he let Seung gil lead the way so they could go on their date.

“Plus,” Seung gil added as he opened the door to an Italian restaurant and held it for Otabek. “Yuri told me to make sure I was giving you plenty of attention.”

“What does that mean?” Otabek asked-- only to be ignored as Seung gil went to give their names to the hostess.

They usually only got takeout and occasionally hit a cafe-- but this was an actual restaurant that Seung gil had led him too. He was all too aware he was still in his work clothes. Not that those were bad, thankfully his apron took the brunt of the mess-- but he would have liked to dressed better.

Following along as they were led through the quiet little establishment, and Otabek felt a flutter in his stomach. His life had somehow been flipped upside down-- for the better. He realized what he felt was an excitement-- one he had never felt before. He never knew he could care as much as he did the way he did for  _ both  _ Yuri and Seung gil. Once they took their seats, Seung gil ordered wine and they both ordered dished they could share.

Otabek wondered if he needed to act the same or if because this was a date…

“Stop thinking so damn much,” Seung gil said.

Snapping out of his train of thought, Otabek shook his head. Seung gil knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. Grabbing his wine glass, he took a big sip. It was still the middle of the day, and he really shouldn’t drink too much. But Seung gil was taking the bottle and topping off his glass more. “It’s ok,” Seung gil said, as if he were understanding every little thought in his head. Reaching across the table, Seung gil took his hand, squeezing it. “You good?”

He didn’t even have to think, because  _ yes, _ yes he was good. He did miss Yuri, but oddly-- he was still content and happy. Smiling across the table, Otabek nodded. “Yes.”

“Who would have thought, between us-- that  _ you _ were the one overthinking every damn thing?”

It made Otabek laugh as yes-- they had definitely reversed their roles. It also made Otabek think about his overthinking. It was not something he usually did. He had to wonder if it meant something… more.

“I usually don’t do this… yanno, the overthinking,” Otabek said.

“Not that I can remember,” Seung gil said before letting go of his hand as bread and salad was set down in front of them.

Taking a deep breath, Otabek didn’t know where it all was coming from. “I think… maybe the fact I am truly happy… with you… with Yuri… at times it just seems… too much.”

“Too much?” Seung gil asked before taking a huge bite of bread.

“Yeah… how do I explain it?” Otabek thought for a second. “Like… You’ve always been there. Right under my nose and I swear at times I don’t know how I would have gotten through some things without you… then Yuri shows up and everything is just so--”

“--it just fell into place,” Seung gil added.

“Yes!” Otabek exclaimed. How can he explain it all? “But even being here, with just you… it doesn’t feel  _ wrong _ .”

Nodding, Seung gil smiled over at him and reached to squeeze his hand again. “It doesn’t always have to be us three.”

“I know… I guess with the way things are… and you--”

“--what about me?” Seung gil asked, not letting go of his hand-- holding it firmly.

“You feel more for me, don’t you?” Otabek asked.

There was a hard stare across the table as Seung gil never took his eyes off of him. “Of course.”

Two little words that held so much weight. How had Otabek missed it? When he thought about it, maybe he didn’t miss it. He just didn’t want to fuck up a perfectly good-- almost perfect friendship.

“But…”

“Stop,” Seung gil said, letting go of his hand and sipping his wine. “Just stop over thinking. Let me ask you something. Have you enjoyed how things have been lately?”

Otabek paused and went to think, but Seung gil cleared his throat.

“Yes, I have,” Otabek said.

“And has it messed up anything?”

“...no.”

“And you like Yuri?”

“Well of course I do!” Otabek said.

“And do you like me?” Seung gil asked, though his eyes never left his face, Otabek caught the hitch in his voice.

This time, Otabek reached across the table-- taking Seung gil’s hand. “Yes.”

One of Seung gil’s rare, pure smiles radiated off his face and Otabek felt a flutter deep inside of him. He really did feel more for Seung gil and wondered if maybe that had always been there. Whatever it was, he was so thankful that Yuri came in bitching that day.

 

* * *

 

It could have been the two bottles of wine at lunch, or even them picking beer on the way home-- but Otabek felt his step lighter as they made their way back home. The one thing he was missing was Yuri. 

Once they got through the door, Seung gil put the beer in the fridge then backed Otabek onto the couch. Their mouths meeting as Otabek sunk into the cushions, pulling Seung gil down on him. His head was light from wine, and Seung gil was warm against him.

His hands slid up under Seung gil’s shirt, feeling his skin under his palms as their tongues met. A content sigh and Otabek pulled Seung gil tighter to him. Small moans and the way Seung gil was rocking his body against him was turning him on so much.

When their mouths separated, Seung gil’s hands were up under his shirt, feeling his stomach and chest while his mouth moved down his neck and behind his ear. “Yuri said to make sure you are well taken care of,” Seung gil whispered.

Otabek’s mind was spinning. Seung gil had a way of rolling his hips over him that made all the blood rush from his brain to his cock. Gasping as Seung gil rolled his hips again, Otabek placed his hands on his hips, pulling them closer.

“Hah! Feels so good,” Otabek gasped.

“Very,” Seung gil muttered, rolling his hips again.

A few more rolls of his hips and both their hands were quickly pulling and undoing the other’s pants. Both of them moaning when their cocks met with their hands stroking. The feel of Seung gil’s cock-- hard and throbbing next to his only made him leak more. Heavy breathing, and gasp for air as the two stroked-- hands slick with precum.

“Fuck… not gonna last,” Seung gil moaned, falling forward where his head met Otabek’s shoulder. Another stroke and Otabek felt Seung gil’s cock pulse in his hand. Another stroke, and while Seung gil whined, his own release quickly following.

More gasp for air, his arm moving around Seung gil, and Otabek felt sticky-- but oddly happy.

 

* * *

 

It was three days later as they were headed to bed a knock came at the door. Opening the door, Otabek saw what looked like a half dead Yuri falling onto him. 

“Yura?!” he gasped.

“Beka… sleep… so tired,” Yuri mumbled.

“What the hell?” Seung gil asked.

“Can’t stay awake anymore… few more days to go,” Yuri mumbled, leaning heavier on Otabek.

“Why didn’t you sleep in your bed?” Otabek asked, kissing the top of his head.

“I couldn’t… missed you two,” Yuri said as Otabek lifted him and raised an eyebrow at Seung gil.

They all quietly went back to Seung gil’s room where they laid with Yuri as he snored very loudly. Both of them laughing as they had missed that. Holding Yuri in his arms, he held Seung gil’s hand as they all curled in bed.

Yes, this just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda... and kinda NOT a filler chapter-- it is leading up to SOMETHING next chapter. Unless yall want a smutfest next chapter-- but I dunno... there is something I wanna DO-- and well-- it is gonna cause a bit of conflict to our little Poly group here ((but will work out in the end... PROMISE))
> 
> What do you think? Proceed or smut? xDDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

“I swear,” Otabek growled, slapping Yuri’s hands away. “Touch my dick again and I’m breaking up with you! Both of you!” 

Seung gil laughed as he pulled Yuri away from Otabek and they got to making out. It had been one hell of a weekend after Yuri’s exams were over-- and there was no way Otabek could get it up without it hurting at the moment. 

“Looks like someone needs to work on their stamina!” Seung gil teased, rolling Yuri over onto his back as they got to rutting against each other. 

“To hell with stamina!” Otabek exclaimed. What it was was keeping up with Yuri  _ and  _ Seung gil that had worn him out. He had Seung gil the entire time Yuri was gone in his pants, and the minute Yuri was done with exams-- he felt like his dick was about to fall off. 

“I’m making up for lost time!” Yuri yelped as Seung gil bit his neck. 

“Well you two continue,” Otabek said, climbing out the bed. “I’m gonna go shower… alone!” 

Whining and groaning followed him as he left the bedroom and went to lock the bathroom door. He had never orgasm so much in such a short period of time. He never thought he would be the one tapping out and hiding from those two. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want too-- it just literally hurt. They had rubbed and sucked his dick dry the past two days. 

Allowing the water to run hot, Otabek let the steam fill the room as he stepped into the shower. Not even a minute later, he could hear the doorknob being wiggled-- along with Yuri and Seung gil whining on the other side of the door. 

“Not gonna happen!” Otabek yelled, laughing to himself as he knew it was a good idea to lock the door.

 

* * *

 

The semester was all about done for Yuri. It was something that Otabek had just never thought about. As they all laid back on the couch, their bellies full and Yuri demanding attention-- Seung gil started asking questions. 

“So… what do you do now?” Seung gil asked. 

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked. 

“Well… we haven’t talk about it, but I know you said at one point you stay with your uncle when not in school.” 

Otabek’s hands continued rubbing Yuri’s feet and the room grew quiet. It had never even occurred to him that Yuri would be possibly leaving. What did all this mean? Raising an eyebrow to Seung gil, he had to wonder what he was getting at. 

“Well… yeah,” Yuri mumbled, turning away from them both and getting off the couch. Moving to the window, he looked out. “My uncle expects me back home next weekend.”

“What?” Otabek asked, started by all of this. 

“For the summer… right?” Seung gil asked. 

A shrug and Yuri nodded. “It is about an hour away.” 

“Wait…” Otabek mumbled. 

“You did not realize this?” Seung gil asked him. 

“I guess I assumed…” Otabek could not put all his thoughts together. He knew he should have thought of it sooner-- it only made sense. Yuri was on campus, in the dorms. Groaning, Otabek ran his hands through his hair and went over where Yuri was, Wrapping an arm around him, he kissed the top of his head. 

“I… don’t want to go back,” Yuri pouted. 

He really hated to see either Yuri or Seung gil upset. It really pulled at him. Looking over at Seung gil, all he got was a shrug. 

“Maybe… stay with us?” Seung gil suggested. 

Otabek raised his eyebrow and Seung gil winked at him. 

“You mean… stay here?” Yuri asked. 

“Well… you pretty much do anyway,” Otabek pointed out. 

A sigh and Yuri leaned into him while Seung gil joined them looking out the window. “I’ll have to talk to my uncle,” Yuri said. 

“And after summer, you can stay too,” Seung gil said, kissing at Yuri’s neck. “Cheaper than staying on campus.”

“Have you two thought about registering for classes?” Yuri asked, pulling from them and just staring them down. 

Otabek shrugged. His music was (or use to be) his passion, but he was also looking into a tech school for mechanics. Seung gil had contemplated writing classes and Otabek saw him looking over the courses. “I might have signed up for a few,” Seung gil said, turning from them and sitting back on the couch. 

“Huh?” Otabek asked. He knew Seung gil had flirted with the idea, but the fact he had actually… “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Well… I had some money saved, and my dad said he would help as long as I was in school,” Seung gil said. 

“So that just leaves you, Beka,” Yuri said with a grin. 

Leaning forward and kissing his forehead, Otabek smiled. “Why don’t you talk with your uncle first.” 

 

* * *

 

That conversation-- everything had weighed on Otabek. Yuri with where he was staying, Seung gil signing up for classes-- and them both pressuring him to do something. He was content with how things were going, but he also couldn’t see himself as a barista the rest of his life. He enjoyed his job, and was sure he would always keep a shift or two there, regardless-- but he wanted more.

He looked into the accelerated classes for mechanics. He even ignored the flyers that both Yuri and Seung gil kept leaving in plain sight around the flat for weekend DJ job. His equipment back in the corner was collecting dust. 

For now, he wanted to get Yuri all situated before jumping into anything big. It was best now for him to keep on his daily routine and figure things out later. 

“Stop putting it off,” Seung gil said to him at the end of their shift. 

“What are you going on about now?” Otabek asked as they went to get ready to leave. 

“You know what I’m  _ going on about _ ,” Seung gil said, “this shit of not thinking about your future til it is too late.”

A sigh as Otabek ignored Seung gil, and turned to leave. He was tired of this conversation. He was looking into things-- he just wasn’t into talking out every single detail like they were. 

“Oh? So that is how it is now?” Seung gil asked, falling in step next to him. “Ignore the problem and it goes away?” 

“Just leave it be,” Otabek hissed, picking up his pace. 

“Leave it be?” Seung gil repeated, “Like you’ve done with your music?”

When Seung gil reached for his wrist, Otabek quickly drew away from him. He was not having this argument again and he thought six months ago it was all laid to rest. It was a huge blow up when he came home… sick of playing ‘Today’s Greatest Hits’ on repeat. He wanted to mix and blend. Not play whatever every radio station in town played. Unfortunately, that didn’t get him gigs and it didn't make his clients happy. Otabek found himself hating music and finally just stopped. 

Seung gil had thrown a fit. Otabek figured it was the free entrance into the clubs and dancing. It took a week of Seung gil glaring at him before it finally blew up. Screaming and yelling-- then a lamp being knocked over as Otabek threatened to destroy his entire soundboard. Neither talked of it again, and Otabek had not dusted off his equipment in months. 

For some dumb reason, Seung gil had these huge dreams and plans. He thought Otabek was going to play the same game. Otabek was content with his life-- but knew he needed to do something more. 

Why couldn’t he just put this all to rest?

They walked home in silence. 

That night, Otabek  _ thought  _ about dusting off his equipment. Right as he was about too-- Yuri came blazing through. 

“So… talked with my uncle,” Yuri said, leaning on the counter in the kitchen as Seung gil made tea. 

“And?” Seung gil asked.

“Ok… so here's the thing… he wants to see the place and I told him boyfriend… as in singular,” Yuri mumbled.

“Makes sense,” Seung gil said with a shrug. 

“So that means….?” Otabek asked. 

“What it means is one of us would be the boyfriend, and the other the roommate,” Seung gil said, getting the tea steeping, then turning to face them both, crossing his arms. 

“Oh,” Otabek said. 

“Well that is simple enough,” Seung gil said, “introduce Otabek as your boyfriend and I’ll be the roommate.” 

“Are you--” Otabek started. 

“--You’re too transparent,” Seung gil said. 

“This is true,” Yuri stated. 

“Hey!” Otabek exclaimed. 

Both Yuri and Seung gil came to his side, wrapping their arms around him and loudly kissing his cheek. 

“So when is this… uncle coming?” Otabek asked. 

“This weekend!” Yuri chirped. 

“As in…” Otabek trailed. 

Yeah, two days. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here we go!!!!

“I look stupid,” Otabek whined, looking in the mirror at the clothes Seung gil had made him put on. 

“No, you look like a decent human being and not some street deviant out to ruin our little Yuri,” Seung gil said as he went to modestly part Otabek’s hair.

A huff and Otabek knew Seung gil was right. Wearing jeans and his usual fitted shirt wasn’t bad, but this was a big deal happening. They both wanted Yuri staying with them, and if he looked like street thug…

“I’m nervous,” Otabek said. 

“You should be,” Seung gil said, then his serious face broke into a smile. “Cause if you fuck this up, Yuri and I will never forgive you.”

“You're an asshole,” Otabek growled.

A quick kiss and Seung gil jumped away. “But you knew this already.”

A knock at the door and Otabek took a deep breath. It was now or never. Seung gil went into the living room as Otabek opened the door. Yuri and his uncle stood there.

Otabek had stories of Uncle Yakov-- but meeting him was another. A scowl deep in his brow as he slowly sized up Otabek. He was happy Yuri was beaming a smile at him-- as Otabek was ready to shut the door and just hide.

“Beka!” Yuri cried out, leaping to him in a hug. “This is my uncle Yakov!”

Yakov stood there, continuing to glare over at them. Holding his hand out, Otabek straighten his spine and squared off his shoulders. There was something in the glare from this old man that made him want to stand taller. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Hrmph!” Yakov snorted, but took his hand in a  _ very  _ firm shake. Otabek noticed the careful and precise way that Yakov’s eyes looked over him. It wasn’t til Yuri jumped in, laughing and putting his arm around his uncle did he finally walk inside the flat.

Yakov stood while Yuri took his coat and they removed their shoes. His piercing gaze seem to look right through Otabek. He already felt this would be a disaster, but Yuri seemed to be in high spirits, so he went with that.

“Oh uncle!” Yuri chirped, “This is Otabek’s roommate, Seung gil.”

A grunt was all the acknowledgement Yakov would give. Going into the living room, Yakov sat while Seung gil moved to the kitchen with Yuri. Otabek was left alone in the room with Yakov and had no idea what the hell to say. Staring at his hands, Otabek just sat on the couch across from the chair Yakov was gracing and picked at his fingers.

“So Yurochka tells me you are a barista,” Yakov said.

“Yes, sir,” Otabek said. “Right down the block… it’s uh… how I met Yuri.”

“And you don’t go to college?” Yakov asked.

“Not at the time, no,” Otabek mumbled.

“Hrmph,” Yakov grunted.

“But, I’m considering going back,” Otabek added.

“Then what the hell are you waiting for?” Yakov asked.

Otabek wished he had the answer. He just sat there with a blank stare and finally shrugged his shoulders. It was something he had been asking himself and Seung gil had been pestering him about.

“Well, it seems my Yurochka is rather fond of you,” Yakov said, “and for him to even have me meet you say a lot.”

“Oh?” Otabek asked, more to himself than to Yakov.

“But I won’t have him dilly dallying with just anyone,” Yakov said. “Being a barista is fine and all, if that is truly what you want to do, but it seems like from what Yurochka says, there is more.”

Just how much did Yuri tell his uncle? This was worse than when Seung gil grilled him!

“But I am not here to lecture you,” Yakov continued, “Just need to make sure my Yurochka is taken care of.”

“Yakov,” Yuri whined as he came back in the room, handing his uncle a glass of wine, and sitting right next to Otabek. “You promised you wouldn’t!”

“Yurochka! I did nothing of the sort!” Yakov barked.

“Sorry Beka,” Yuri said, taking his hand and leaning against him.

Otabek noticed Seung gil leaning on the door jam, staring at them three. There was a different look to his eyes, and Otabek tried to read it. At times he had not idea what went on in Seung gil’s mind.

“I just want to make sure that even if he is not in school, you will continue,” Yakov said.

“Yakov!” Yuri exclaimed.

“What is he waiting for? To be old and nearly bald like I am?” Yakov asked, which only made Yuri giggle a bit-- though Otabek had no answer.

“At least get to know him better before jumping on his ass over his life choices!” Yuri exclaimed, though he was smiling. From what Otabek gathered, that is just how Yuri’s uncle was. Otabek had a feeling these two only conversed in very loud tones. Yakov grunted and drank half his glass of wine in one gulp.

“I think Yuri’s uncle has a point,” Seung gil added, still leaning against the door jam.

“See!” Yakov said, “Even his roommate agrees with me!”

“I’m so sorry, Beka,” Yuri whispered, kissing his cheek.

A squint from Seung gil and he left the room. Otabek heard his door shut and sighed. This was not going well at all.

“Now come on, show me this flat,” Yakov said, finishing his wine and standing. “We don’t have much time as I made reservations.”

Nodding, Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hand and stood.

 

* * *

 

If Otabek thought Yakov was loud in his flat, he was just as loud in public. He wasn’t rude, but he said exactly what was on his mind. It took a bit getting use too, as Yuri was similar-- but not so blunt about things. 

He was surprised how smooth dinner went, and afterwards when Yakov kissed Yuri’s cheek to say his farewells.

“Walk with me a moment?” Yakov asked Otabek. “Yurochka, I need to talk with this young man, you wait here.”

Yuri shrugged and dipped into a coffee shop (which he always seemed to be drawn to either way) as Otabek started to slowly walk next to Yakov.

“I’ll allow Yurochka to stay with you,” Yakov said, “I can see you do truly care about my boy.”

“Well of course, sir--”

“Let me finish!” Yakov barked.

“Sorry,” Otabek mumbled.

“My Yurochka has been happier than I have ever seen lately, and I am taking it that it is all from you,” Yakov continued. They were slowly just walking down the sidewalk til Yakov stopped to sit on a bench and pulled out a cigar. “Yurochka hates these things and bitches if he sees me light one up,” Yakov chuckled.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Otabek said.

“Yurochka is smart and he never has had a real relationship,” Yakov said, “But I aint stupid either! That boy is as wild as the day in long!”

That made Otabek laugh a bit-- thinking about just how much a free spirit Yuri truly was.

“His schooling comes first. He told me how you and your roommate came to check in on him during exams. I swear, every since that was just toddling around, he would fall into something and would forget everything else!” Yakov said, continuing to puff on his cigar. “He needs someone to watch over him, always has. I worried when he left home for college.”

“I will certainly watch over him,” Otabek said.

“I also want you to seriously think about your own future,” Yakov said, “Yurochka has told me quite a bit about you and how driven you are.”

Yuri said all this? He had no idea they talked as much as they did. All he could do was nod his head.

“I’ll cover Yuri’s expenses,” Yakov said, taking a long puff from his cigar. “Let me know what the rent is for your flat and it is covered.”

“Well it would just be a third--”

“--Let me know what the rent is,” Yakov said, clapping his knee as he stood. “Maybe you can use your part for schooling.”

Otabek had no idea what to say, he just nodded his head.

“Now you can’t use working as an excuse,” Yakov pointed out. “Let’s go see what caffeine laced drink my Yurochka has fallen into it and drag him out.” Then he stubbed his cigar and they went to find Yuri, who was nose deep in a cappuccino.

 

* * *

 

After they saw Yakov off, Otabek took Yuri’s hand and they walked home. 

“Dammit,” Yuri growled, “I can smell uncle’s cigar on you!”

A laugh, and Otabek squeezed his hand. It had gone better than he expected, though there was now a lot on his mind. He had to really think about what his future held for him.

“So, I guess I need to pack up my stuff,” Yuri said, smiling over at him.

Pulling Yuri into his arms, Otabek kissed his lips softly. “Looks like it.”

He was smiling, Otabek found he had been smiling quite a bit lately-- and he liked it. “Wait til Seung gil hears!”

“Let’s get home and tell him.”

Yuri stopped, though he still held Otabek’s hand tightly. “Home…” he whispered.

Pulling Yuri back into his arms, he found himself kissing Yuri once more. “Yes, home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna let yall know-- this is wrapping up here! Sorry for the wait, I had an idea and I wrote this chapter... four times???? but it wasn't working! So I stopped, put the doc in time out for a bit... and GAVE up on my conflict idea. Yanno what? Fuck it! Our boys are happy! I'll give a happy ending and some smut coming next!
> 
> THANKS FOR STILL FOLLOWING!!!! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end this, shall we?

Their flat was in shambles while Otabek and Seung gil where trying to figure out where the hell they were going to fit all Yuri’s clothes. Yuri had run out to get the takeout and the last few things left in his dorm. 

“How the fuck can someone have this many clothes?” Otabek asked. They had emptied his closet, combining his with Seung gil’s as they had a lot less. Both of them shook their head and Otabek gave up. “He can do this all himself,” he said, moving out to the living room where a couple boxes still littered the place. 

“A wonder how it all fit in his dorm rooms,” Seung gil said, sitting in the chair and not next to him on the couch. 

It was something Otabek had noticed the last week-- a slight coldness, well more than usual, from Seung gil. He had bit his tongue as they were working on getting Yuri out of the dorms as soon as possible. 

“Why are you sitting over there?” Otabek asked. Usually he couldn’t pry Seung gil off him most days-- but ever since Yuri’s uncle left, it was different. 

“No reason,” Seung gil said, stretching his arms. 

“Well,” Otabek said, patting the seat next to him. “C’mere!” 

Rolling his eyes, Seung gil got up and moved to the kitchen instead. Following, Otabek watched as he went to make tea. 

“Ok, what is with you?” Otabek asked. 

“Oh, _ now  _ you notice,” Seung gil replied. 

“The fuck does that mean?” Otabek asked. “I’ve noticed you being a bitch all week, but moving Yuri and working has kept us both busy.” 

“Whatever,” Seung gil said, moving to push pass him. 

Reaching out, Otabek took his arm, spinning him so they were face to face. “What’s going on inside that pretty little head?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Seung gil mumbled. 

“Obviously it does.”

A sigh and Seung gil wouldn’t even look at him, though Otabek never let of his hold. 

“C’mon,” Otabek whispered, kissing his cheek. 

A huff and Seung gil shook from his grasp. “So tell me how one dinner with Yuri and his uncle and you come running back home signing the fuck up for school!” 

Otabek was stunned. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” he asked. 

“Of fucking course it was!” Seung gil yelled, startling Otabek by raising his voice. “I’d been on your ass for weeks, but not a fucking thing! Yuri bats his eyes and his uncle brings it up and suddenly it’s a great fucking idea!” 

It wasn’t often Seung gil yelled. His face had turned red, his arms were waving about and his chest was heaving. 

“Listen…” Otabek said, reaching out for him, and pulling him close. “That is not it at all…”

“It seems like it,” Seung gil mumbled. 

A sigh and Otabek knew how it all probably looked-- especially how Seung gil was seeing it. It  _ had _ been on his mind for sometime, but it was true that Yuri and his uncle were that final push. 

“I couldn’t do this without you,” Otabek said, cupping Seung gil’s chin and kissing him. 

“You mean it?” Seung gil asked. 

“Of course,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. “I love you and need you with me through this.” 

 

* * *

 

Takeout devoured, and they were finishing the last of the boxes left. 

“I can’t believe I’m living here!” Yuri squealed, hopping up and down. 

“Well, the closet is bursting with your clothes,” Seung gil said. 

“Oh hush!” Yuri hissed. “Maybe I’ll even let you borrow some of my shirts.”

“They would be way to tight on me,” Seung gil pointed out. 

“That was kinda my point,” Yuri said, walking over to Seung gil and pushing him to the bed. 

Otabek had to roll his eyes as those two were constantly making out. Giggles from Yuri and small moans from Seung gil. Grabbing the last couple empty boxes, he went to break them down with the others over by the door. He figured in the morning they could take them out. 

“Beka!” Yuri yelled, “Come back here!” 

“Yes! Join us!” Seung gil called. 

Laughing to himself, he knew he could not refuse those two. Especially when he saw Seung gil was already topless while Yuri straddled over him, steadily grinding their hips together. Leaning against the wall, he just took it all in. 

“How about I just watch?” Otabek asked. 

“You already do that enough, you damn perv,” Yuri growled, sitting up and grabbing his wrist. 

He couldn’t help but laugh as he fell to the bed with them. His shirt being immediately pulled off of him while Seung gil kissed at his neck and Yuri kissed his chest. A soft sigh and Otabek reached out, taking Seung gil’s hair, stroking his fingers through it before their mouths pressed together. 

Yuri was first to completely undress-- hell he was always first to undress. Otabek wondered if Yuri would even bother wearing much clothing around the flat, not that he minded. Tugging at his waistband, lifting his hips, and Otabek was soon to follow Yuri. 

Seung gil continued to kiss him, his hands roaming over Otabek’s chest and pinching his nipples. Yuri’s mouth was on his hip bones, surely leaving marks with as hard as he was sucking on the skin. 

Warm breath on his cock and Otabek moaned. Yuri gave amazing head and the moment his lips wrapped around his cock he was lost. Seung gil swallowed his moans while Yuri swallowed his cock. 

“How do you want to fuck us?” Seung gil asked against his lips.

Like he could even think at a moment like this. “What?” he asked. The wet mouth around his cock had taken all the blood flow that was meant for his brain. 

“I had a thought,” Seung gil said, his lips smacking against his. 

“Ok…” he trailed off, his back arching a bit as Yuri continued to go down on him. Right now he didn’t really care what Seung gil had in mind. 

He only cared when Yuri stopped and was wrapped back around Seung gil, their mouths working against each other and Seung gil’s fingers circling against Yuri’s rim. 

What he cared about was being left on the bed after all the attention was on him-- to it all being completely gone. 

“The hell?” he asked, reaching for his cock where it was still wet from Yuri’s mouth. 

“Here,” Seung gil said, tossing him the lube and turning onto his side. Sliding behind Seung gil, kissing his neck. 

“What did you have in mind?” Otabek asked, coating his fingers with the lube. 

“I wanna be the middle,” Seung gil said, turning his head, kissing his lips. 

A hum and Otabek circled Seung gil’s entrance with his finger before sliding it in. Tight warmth encasing his finger. Sucking on Seung gil’s neck and thrusting his finger in and out of Seung gil. 

“How are we doing this?” he mumbled into Seung gil’s ear. 

“Stop thinking so much,” Seung gil growled. 

Yuri was moaning and pulling at Seung gil. Curling his fingers, he listened to the long drawn out moan from Seung gil. Another scream and Yuri was trying to claw at Seung gil. 

“Put him on his back, and stick your ass in the air,” Otabek whispered in his ear. 

Shuffling on the bed, Yuri grabbing the bed sheets while Seung gil continued to fuck him with his fingers, and Otabek grabbed Seung gil hips, lifting them a bit. Spreading his cheeks, Otabek blew cool air on his rim, watching it twitch before his eyes. Kissing above his rim, Otabek teased and licked around the opening. 

It was when Seung gil gave him a subtle hint and pressed his hips back that made Otabek chuckle. Squeezing at Seung gil’s ass, Otabek licked right over his rim, hearing the long sigh from Seung gil as Yuri moaned in the background. Licking more, Otabek pressed his tongue at the opening, feeling where it was starting to loosen up from earlier. Licking and prodding his tongue more, it pleased him to feel the way Seung gil was rocking his hips onto his face. 

Pressing a finger in, Otabek licked around it, then removed his finger, wrapping his lips around the muscles, pushing his tongue in as far as he could. Curses coming from Seung gil while Yuri moaned and squealed. 

Otabek could feel how heavy his cock was and wanted to be inside of Seung gil. Pulling his mouth back, he added in two fingers-- stretching and curling them. Quickly adding a third, he felt the precum slipping from his cock and couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You’re ready,” Otabek said, slapping down on Seung gil’s ass. 

It took them a moment as Seung gil had to get Yuri in a better position-- grabbing a pillow to put under his hips, both of them thankful for Yuri’s flexibility with his long limbs. Seung gil slowly pushing into Yuri, while Otabek kissed at Seung gil’s shoulders. Pressing a thigh between Seung gil’s legs, he needed him to spread them a bit more. 

“Hold still,” he whispered in Seung gil’s ear, then kissed his neck. 

It was tight, but Seung gil’s ass wrapped perfectly around his cock. Even with the sweat building on his lower back, they kept it slow. It was more Seung gil thrusting in and out of Yuri that made his ass tighten more around Otabek’s cock-- though Otabek didn’t need to move much. 

When Otabek did a hard thrust-- he heard both Seung gil moan loudly. Doing it again, they all started to moan. With this position, Seung gil’s body was being overwhelmed, causing him to clench tighter around Otabek. 

They were careful not to drop all their weight down on Yuri-- Seung gil bracing with his arms as was Otabek behind him. A few short kisses shared between Seung gil and Yuri, but both were too busy moaning and thrusting. 

It did feel amazing. Otabek loved when they all had moments together-- either just kissing, cuddling or fucking. As long as he was with them. 

Yuri was the first to cum. Screaming as his hand stroked his cock. A few more hard pushes and Seung gil was falling on Yuri, crying into his shoulder while Otabek thrusted into him-- releasing deeply inside. 

“Fuck! You two are heavy!” Yuri breathed. 

A small laugh and Otabek rolled off Seung gil, pulling him to his side. Yuri grumbled about being a damn mess, but Otabek grabbed for him. Lips meeting his and Yuri settled half on top of Otabek and half on top of Seung gil. 

“That’s what you assholes get for crushing me,” Yuri growled, making sure his sharp hip bones rested uncomfortably on them. 

 

* * *

 

**_Six months later…_ **

 

“Holy fucking shit! Beka you did it!” Yuri screamed, making him thankful no customers were in the coffee shop with them. 

“Did what?” Seung gil asked, coming from the back room, adjusting his messenger bag around his body. 

“He made an extra dry cappuccino and didn’t fuck it up!” Yuri exclaimed. 

“It’s about damn time,” Seung gil said, grabbing the cold brew and filling his travel mug. “C’mon Altin, we have class in twenty.”

Shaking his head, Otabek ran to the back to discard his apron, change his shirt and grab his bag. Midterms were coming up and he was surprised how much of this all he was enjoying. Grabbing the latte he made ahead of time, he nodded to their coworkers who came in and kissed Yuri on the cheek. 

“You got your paper all set?” he asked Seung gil. 

“I gotta go over it tonight, but yeah, mostly done,” Seung gil replied. 

“Don’t forget Friday!” Yuri chirped as they made their way out onto the sidewalk. 

Groaning, Otabek shook his head. He had no idea how he allowed both of them to talk him into DJing at the frat house that weekend. 

“I hate you both,” Otabek grumbled. 

“Does it help that I’m in charge of Seung gil’s outfit on Friday?” Yuri asked. 

“Promise to slut him up?” Otabek asked. 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Seung gil asked. 

Yuri giggled and Otabek kissed Seung gil’s cheek. Maybe Friday wouldn’t be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EVERY ONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED and commented -- this is why I write crazy pairs! The encouragement really pushes me! 
> 
> THANK YOU ECLAIR FOR THE AMAZING PROMPT! This started as a Xmas gift ONE SHOT prompt that kinda... blew the fuck up! I love you so much and you have always been so amazing to me! You deserve ALL the fics!!!! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed our little Poly Coffee Shop AU!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> This is a part of my Holiday Prompt/Gifts! I will slowly post these as the month goes on! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
